


Aglain's School for Gifted Youngsters

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2011 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character of Color, Community: summerpornathon, Dreams, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Gluttony, Telepathy, Violence, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Aglain kept the door to his office open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aglain's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men fusion, expanded version of my entry for the Sleep challenge at summerpornathon 2011. Contains violent imagery and death, but only in dreams.

Professor Aglain kept the door open. Let no one suspect anything untoward was taking place in the headmaster's office. He had learned his lesson on that account.

Morgana listened to his explanations and consented to everything, though she did warn him, "You're not going to like what you see."

"I don't doubt it will be unpleasant, but I would not be worthy of calling myself a teacher if I left you to face this alone."

Morgana nodded slowly, staring at the pill in her hand.

"And you don't think it would be easier to just…stop it from happening at all?"

"No, Morgana," he said warmly. "Even had your parents not already tried sedating you, with ill effects on your health, I would not counsel that. You did not come here to learn how to be _normal_ " – he could never keep all the scorn out of his voice when he said that word. She smiled without looking at him. "And my job is not to mask your power or make you forget it exists. You are an extraordinarily gifted young woman, and it's time you learned to take control of that gift."

Unlike the drugs Morgana had been given before coming to the school, this pill was only meant to send her quickly into sleep and would not affect her dreams. She kept her wary eyes on Aglain as she lay back on the leather couch, but within a minute they'd slipped closed.

Morgana was a thin, pale young woman, with the marks of sleeplessness always under her eyes. "Poor Morgana," the other teachers often said, as if she were not clever, talented, and beautiful. In the weeks since her arrival she had developed some confidence in weapons training, sparring against the likes of Sophia and Professor Forridel, not to mention flirting with Merlin, Alvarr, and even little Mordred. But the look of worry never left her, and unlike most people she grew even more anxious in Aglain's presence.

Lying on her back, still and silent, she looked more fragile and helpless than ever. It was difficult for the others to comprehend that she was at the height of her powers like this, in sleep.

But then, the others didn't have the gift of telepathy.

It wasn't the first time Aglain had followed another's thoughts into the strange, shifting landscape of dreams. And Morgana had told him what to expect, told him why she was afraid every night when she lay down to sleep. Still, he couldn't help flinching as her vision roared to life. It was a pitched battle on a city street. Aglain recognized present and former pupils on both sides. There was a shot of fire, a scream, and Morgana's awareness narrowed in on the face of her roommate Freya, twisted in agony.

 _This is not real,_ he told her, _but it is important. Stay calm now._

Freya fell and stayed down, as did Gilli and Agnes. But Cedric, Sophia, Valiant – all the mutants on the opposing side kept rising up, no matter how many times they were burned or stabbed.

 _It's always the same._ Morgana's thoughts were pitched as high and desperate as her friends' screams. _I can't stop it._

 _You can't stop what's happening in the dream, but you can decide where to look. This is your vision, Morgana. Use it. Who's behind this madness? Who's controlling it? Once you learn that we can work together to find out how to stop them._

As he repeated his advice Morgana's concentration gradually steadied and then rose above the mayhem in the street. They were surrounded by skyscrapers, but she knew which one to follow up, up, up to the conference room on the 44rd floor.

Aglain shouldn't have been surprised to see Morgause in that room, her blood red dress standing out among the dark suits of the businessmen, her blood red lips whispering in President Cenred's ear. Aglain shouldn't have allowed himself an emotional reaction, not when Morgana was drawing strength and serenity from him. With enough presence of mind he would have urged Morgana closer, close enough to hear Morgause's secrets. But Morgause looked up, and her cold, knowing smile sent the memories charging through him with such violence that he could not contain them. He saw Morgause's red dress standing out against the black leather of the couch in his office. He saw Morgause's red lips wrapped around his prick. Morgana saw them too, and her mind vibrated with shock and recognition.

Aglain covered his ears at the sound of first the office windows and then reality itself splitting and shattering all around them. The dream ended and Aglain abruptly found himself back in his office, alone with his student, and the door half open. Morgana's eyes shot open and immediately fixed on him.

"Who was that woman?" she demanded, sitting up and rocking forward, off balance.

"Morgause," he began, and stopped. He would _not_ think about Morgause's mouth, not the feel of her teeth on his nipples and his neck. Not the way Morgause took him inside her (in his bedroom, in hers, in this very office, in half the rooms in the mansion), towering over him with power bright like fire in her dark shadowed eyes.

Aglain took a deep breath and went on, "She was a student here once, and later a professor. I considered her an ally – and a friend – but we had very different ideas about our place in the world, and later on she –"

"You two were –" Morgana bit her lip, and then she surged forward and bit his. Before he could think to pull away she was kissing him deeply, and then she'd climbed up on his chair to straddle his hips.

"You _fucked_ her!"

"Morgana, please, we can't –"

Aglain gasped as Morgana glared at the door and it slammed shut.

"All this time telling me I wasn't alone," she said, and then went speaking on in his thoughts while she kissed him, long and painful and sharp. _Saying there was nothing wrong with me, but I knew there was, I knew I was wrong because I wanted this, and I'm not supposed to want this. Good girls don't want_ – she palmed his hardness through his trousers – _this_.

Aglain needed to put a stop to this right now. _He_ was the one who wasn't allowed to want, to have. Not with a student, not with a girl so young.

Not with anyone, not since Morgause left.

"Please control yourself," he begged.

 _Talking to me or to yourself?_

And she shouldn't be able to communicate like this – that was his ability, not hers. She shouldn't be able to move things with her mind – that was Merlin's.

Then again, Morgana was extraordinary. (Just like Morgause.)

 _This is me in control._ She undid his zip and took his cock in her hand. _This is what it feels like. It doesn't mean keeping things in boxes, it means taking what I want. But I don't think it's that different from what you want, is it, professor?_ She squeezed him, tight, and smirked when he moaned and arched into her touch. _It's okay, I understand now. You don't mind fucking a student as long as she's pretty enough._

Morgana spread her legs and hiked up her skirt. She wasn't wearing underwear.

"Am I pretty enough?" she asked aloud, dragging three fingers through her pubic hair.

"You remind me of her," Aglain choked out, unable to look away, unable to stop seeing Morgause.

"Condoms," said Morgana.

He fumbled in his desk drawer for half a minute before she shoved his hand away and grabbed one herself. She tore it open with her teeth, smoothed it on him with her hands, and knelt up to press her cunt against the head of his prick.

" _Morgana_."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and fucked him, levering herself up and down on his cock. Aglain was lost in her tight heat. He reached out for the desk, afraid the chair would tip over, but she stopped him and brought his hand to her waist. She knew what she was doing, her actions said, and he shouldn't have been surprised by her strength.

He stopped trying to hold back. When he gripped her hips with both hands and kissed her mouth with need, he let her startled triumph flow into him and back to her. Yes, she'd won. She'd won him. He didn't bother shaping it into words.

When Aglain came he let his love and his longing for Morgause come with him, the memories surging between him and Morgana. There would be no secrets between them anymore.

Jealousy was the farthest thing from Morgana's mind as she took it all from him, claiming Morgause's confidence and power for her own. He looked into her eyes as she came, and he knew he would never hear the words _poor Morgana_ again.

Afterwards he lay down with her on the couch, wondering what would become of him. Morgana was quiet, calmer than he'd ever known her to be, and he was sure she was falling away into dreamless sleep when she said, "So, now that we've figured that part out, how do we stop your ex and her undead mutant army from taking over the world?"


End file.
